Como Flores
by Steph S.R
Summary: Cenas e fatos na visão de Takashi Morinozuka, ou melhor, sua análise de sua relação com Haruhi Fujioka. Mori x Haruhi.


**N/A:** Sim, eu tenho uma coisa com pares _bem_ diferentes. Aproveitem!

_Silêncio Amoroso (o poema do final) pertence a Affonso Romano de Sant'Anna, e não a mim. Nem mesmo Ouran (obviamente)._

* * *

"_E sua voz é cheia de uma doce beleza"._

-

Sereno, silencioso é o que minhas clientes me chamam (e de outros pormenores, que de certo elas pensam que não ouço; e de certo é verdade). A maioria acha que vivo em um mundo aonde apenas Mitsukuni importa (o que não é uma mentira tão fabulosa) e que de resto é só um entreposto do mundo; é certo também que acham que sou um sonhador e raramente ouço o que há em minha volta já que meus olhos 'vagueiam por um mar sem fim, e vacilam apenas em Hunny-senpai', e, claro, um completo mistério.

Acho que, de certa maneira não estão totalmente erradas. Não depois de certos acontecimentos.

--

_1. um rio no meio da floresta esperando alguém descobri-lo._

-

Calma tarde, Mitsukuni está tirando sua soneca e todos parecem etéreos a aquilo. Ou realmente assustados, depois de certos acontecimentos.

- Mori-senpai, precisa de ajuda? Ela pergunta denovo, e somente às vezes paro para pensar no porquê de sua voz mudar ligeiramente de tom quanto está a 5m de mim. Mas é somente às vezes, por isso ignoro.

Balanço negativamente lentamente a cabeça e ela me manda um olhar reprovativo. – Hunny-senpai não vai acordar se você for mais cedo para casa Mori-senpai. Ela diz e ouço ao fundo alguns gritos de Tamaki implorando para eu negar seu pedido, ele é o rei e faço seu desejo repetindo o gesto de antes.

Ela parece ter notado (e ela parece sempre notar) a influência do loiro em minha decisão e o manda um olhar gélido. Ouviu-se um grito embaçado de lágrimas logo após e chamados pela 'mãe'.

- Você está cansado Mori-senpai, e não queremos que aconteça o mesmo evento de alguns tempos atrás. Ela continua, e um leve rubor eleva suas faces que não é totalmente compreendido por mim, mas relevo (sempre, sempre), pois é familiar a todos que referem sobre meu estado de sono tem expressões similares.

Ela não comenta mais nada e continua a me olhar firme, resolvo responder enfim. - Não é necessário, Mitsukuni precisa mais de mim. Respondi e seus olhos se alargaram um pouco (imperceptivelmente, sem sentido algum) e ela voltou ao estado normal (e seu tempo com Kyouya está fazendo seus pequenos costumes acumularem-se nela).

Com um último olhar em sua direção voltei-me imediatamente em direção considerada por alguns angélico, por outros - mais significantemente os gêmeos - a primeira porta para um dos círculos do inferno e voltei a ler o grosso livro de Física, sempre com um olhar atentivo a meu primo.

Senti um pequeno peso ao meu lado e apenas sabia que era ela lá, teimosamente esperando por algo. O silêncio podia nos dar isso talvez.

E deu.

- Vá tirar uma pequena soneca enquanto observo por Hunny-senpai. Ela murmurou num tom baixo, mesmo com sua extrema cautela para que todos estivessem dispersos em suas diversas atividades pelo salão.

Voltei o olhar a ela e ela imediatamente pegou o livro pelas minhas mãos e o depositou ao lado dos doces de Mitsukuni, parecendo sorrir ligeiramente a aquilo. Ao encontrar meus olhos nela, ela fez o mesmo e fixamos ali, enquanto a brisa fazia as janelas abanarem e as moças rirem (sem por nenhum segundo parar).

Ela sorriu, e naquele momento mesmo com as roupas masculinizadas e seu cabelo curto ela pareceu uma das coisas mais femininas da sala, suave, reconfortante, um toque (que de certo, nunca existiria), um calor.

Depois daquele dia rumores sobre o novo triângulo no clube foram jogados ao ar, e ao contrário de sempre ela sorria a eles (apenas isso) e não dizia meia palavra.

A partir daquele instante, nos meus rascunhos de latim a palavra serenidade tinha outro significado secreto.

--

_2. servir, pois meu mundo é por você;_

-

- Ah, Takashi, que tal irmos ao parque de diversão amanhã? É sábado e Tama-chan não vai querer nada demais! Disse animadamente Mitsukuni arrancando pequenos suspiros das moças da mesa, o que se agravou quando eu o alcancei para limpar todo bolo de amora que havia em seu rosto.

- Claro Mitsukuni. Respondi no mesmo tom de sempre e mais sussurros e pequenos gritos foram ouvidos ao grande e alegre sorriso que Mitsukuni me deu.

- Vamos avisar a ele então Takashi, talvez ele queira fazer uma grande, grande excursão até algum desses parques 'comuns'. Falou rapidamente ao se levantar da cadeira, não deixando seu sorriso borrar em nenhum instante e ido em direção a Tamaki.

Dei um leve aceno com a cabeça as moças, e peguei Usa-chan que por sua animação Mitsukuni deixou ao lado. Não queria o mesmo acidente de semanas atrás com o amado coelho de pelúcia de meu primo.

Ao chegar lá havia uma grande discussão (que se tornara a mais natural em todos os dias de anfitrião) na qual só observei a distância. Olhei levemente para Kyouya que só me mandou o mesmo olhar de sempre (_"apenas um dia normal_").

-Takashi, Takashi! Exclamou Mitsukuni altamente ao me notar. – Não acha melhor ir a aquela confeitaria que há no centro da cidade? Ele perguntou e eu logo acenei, ao me lembrar do lugar que passávamos as tardes vagas estudando e saboreando doces (uns mais do que outros).

Notei que ele havia se afastado um pouco dos outros e que o debate ainda continuava, agora com um alto bate-boca para aonde todos iam, especificamente, quem vencia aonde levar Haruhi.

- Eles não querem ir lá Mitsukuni? Perguntei num tom quieto tentando não interromper nada e ele acenou quietamente, parecendo remotamente triste.

Levei Usa-chan até seus olhos sabendo o efeito que o objeto tinha sobre ele. Ele o pegou e o abraçou sorrindo para mim. – Ainda quer ir à confeitaria Takashi? Ele perguntou, e mesmo com sua inocência natural senti que ele apontava coisas que notara (não sou o único observador de Ouran) e queria afirmar ou negar suas suposições, resolvi, pelo menos por esse momento não seguir o seu desejo.

- Se quer Mitsukuni. Eu respondi calmamente, e nos olhos dele, em resposta, senti que não comprará minha resolução como queria.

- E se Haru-chan vir conosco? Ele perguntou e vi meu primo, o sábio e astuto, aquele que quase ninguém percebia por causa dos seus olhares doces e meigos. Senti que, naquela resposta não tinha tanto afirmação assim e me calei. No outro dia, com um vestido florido e olhar compassado Haruhi nos encontrou lá.

E claro, com seus fies escudeiros lado a lado.

- -

_3. existe uma barreira, e não sei se ela resistirá à turva maré_;

-

Com um pequeno sinal de gripe e talvez até um inicio de pneumonia (e exageros de meu primo à parte) fiquei de cama por vários dias, em sua maioria dormindo, apegado a um livro, ou observando como as folhas e os pássaros caiam sobre minha janela como se fosse seu pequeno refúgio. Acho que tinha uma pequena adoração a eles, eram mais libertos que qualquer um.

Em meio de um desses pensamentos a porta foi batida levemente e eu disse um breve 'entre', com a voz ainda rouca pelas noites de tosse e febre passadas. Essa seria minha primeira visita sem delírios sobre proteção e o impossível de se ter.

O mesmo rosto conhecido por alguns como o tipo natural me olha pela pequena abertura da porta, como se confirmando que o campo está vazia para armadilhas, e entrando logo em seguida. Lembranças de Kaoru e Hikaru vêem a minha mente e como eles – também – estavam fazendo ela pegar pequenas manias suas.

Aquilo me faz pensar se eu tive algum tempo para provocar a mesma reação a deles, mas logo se dissolveu esse pensamento, tempo não é uma coisa que eu e Haruhi vemos, realmente.

- Hunny-senpai me mandou ficar de olho em você. Ela disse num tom que implicava desculpas já se sentando na cadeira ao lado da minha cama. – E você precisa revisar os seus deveres. Ela continuou levantando um pequeno livro de anotações de sua bolsa florida (que penso ser obra ou de seu pai ou de Tamaki).

-Uhn. Respondi brevemente e ela acenou parecendo já se familiarizar com meus gestos e grunhidos (que, espero, não seja um tanto demais).

Ela começou a ler em voz alta toda matéria de Álgebra (que aos meus ouvidos pareciam uma narrativa de conto de fadas) sem nenhum instante me olhar.

- Haruhi. Eu a chamei e sua longa sentença se evacuou no ar, enquanto ela me olhou surpresa (talvez pelo gesto de chamar o seu nome, que o faço tantas vezes que parece desconhecido aos meus ouvidos às vezes). – Porque realmente está aqui? Eu perguntei e senti que a atmosfera estava mais tensa e minha cabeça não parava de zunir, claro, imperceptível a qualquer olhar (mesmo os olhares clínicos dela).

Ela sorriu, e parecia fácil para ela assumir derrota (_"o melhor guerreiro é aquele que sabe quando desistir"_). – Fiquei preocupada, você nunca está com sono ou cansado, imagine com uma gripe, mesmo que leve. Ela comentou com um tom ligeiramente irônico fechando seu livro e colocando simetricamente suas mãos sobre seu colo. – E com Hunny-senpai preocupado sobre você o clube não funciona bem. Ela terminou e eu acenei sabendo perfeitamente sobre o que ela falará, as ligações e visitas relâmpago pelo dia de Mitsukuni não me deixavam mentir.

Eu dei outro aceno e senti meus olhos se fecharem inconscientemente, que prontamente em seguida os abri. Haruhi parecia ter notado, mas ignorado isso parecendo caçar mais pistas. Parecia que ela sempre pegava o que queria.

E isso aconteceu logo que lhe dei um sorriso que pareceu não tão estranho para mim mesmo, ao vê-la mexer em seu penteado, como uma verdadeira dama admirando seus próprios dotes. Ela me olhou severamente e meu sorriso ainda não sumia. – Com sono Mori-senpai? Ela afirmou sua própria retórica, estendendo as mãos sobre minha testa ao sentir minha temperatura. – E com febre. Ela terminou quietamente e senti uma leve preocupação em seu tom de voz.

No mesmo instante ela se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando suas coisas para trás, e eu sabia, como se um sentindo louco tivesse acordado em mim que ela voltaria com um prato de sopa de legumes e bolsa térmica, e vi que a febre já estava afetando meu senso de racionalidade.

Depois de alguns minutos e ouvir alguns protestos de vozes que lembrava vagamente serem dos empregados da casa ela entrou com uma enorme tigela de alimentos, com um olhar determinado em sua face.

Ao sentar na cadeira denovo, ela lançou aquele olhar de antes e indicou todos os alimentos que continha nela, e os mais curiosos, todo tipo de frutas numa salada mista bem cortada e maneirada (que eu sentia ter a mão dela nisso).

Ao ver meu olhar confuso que não conseguia esconder pela queimação em meus olhos, ela levantou a tigela em minha direção. – Hunny-senpai me disse o quanto você não gosta de frutas e como elas são necessárias para sua melhora. Disse Haruhi sem notar que aquilo era só uma das mais desculpas que Mitsukuni dizia para que eu tivesse o mesmo fraco por doces como ele. – Diga 'ah'. Ela terminou com uma colher em minha direção, parecendo a mim mesmo quando cuidava de Mitsukuni quando pequenos.

- Não é necessário. Disse fracamente, ignorando que mal conseguia virar meu rosto em sua direção e menos meus braços que pareciam quebrados. Ela apenas deu um sorriso voluntário a aquilo.

- Isso e Hunny-senpai não virá lhe ver hoje. Ela falou, e eu metade ouvi metade não, pois notei uma pequena risada na voz parecendo relaxada ao estar ali me oferecendo uma ajuda que muitos sonharam e quase nenhum conseguia. Parecia que era apenas certo para ela, uma coisa natural.

Cedi, enfim a ela abrindo a boca a cada colherada e a respondendo com alguns 'hum' e ela com seus finos comentários ao longo daquele dia (que depois descobri, ela pediu de folga no clube).

E foi assim por algumas semanas, (pois as suspeitas das doenças de Mitsukuni estavam certas), entre observar os pássaros, Mitsukuni ao me visitar com lágrimas nos olhos e Haruhi com seu jeito protetor (como se querendo proteger o cavaleiro) e reconfortante que parecia estar mais realçado esses dias.

E mesmo depois de minha recuperação, as visitas não pararam, e não pareciam parar nenhum momento próximo. Para algo que eu não sabia o que.

--

_4. e os sussurros não são tão altos, nem sua voz tão melódica_.

-

- Mori-senpai. Chamou-me a voz cantarolante de um dos Hitachiin, eu o olhei vagamente enquanto ele se sentava a minha frente na mesa agora vazia graças ao pequeno teatro que todos os outros anfitriões estavam fazendo.

- Kaoru. Eu disse e ele não parecia tão surpreso por eu ter afirmado tão certeiramente quem era ele, talvez por já estar acostumado com o comportamento de Haruhi e como ela podia designá-los um do outro.

Ele cruzou os braços e abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso. – O que me deixou deslizar? O fato de Hikaru estar na peça e todos saberem? Ele disse afirmando minha hipótese, e comentando em relação aos óbvios flertes dele com Haruhi.

- Você é o único que nesses dias vêem sentar a mesa Kaoru. Eu respondi e ele acenou com um sorriso um tanto divertido pelo o que eu disse.

- Hikaru está mais concentrado em outras... coisas. Ele disse calmamente olhando na direção do teatro. – Não que eu ligue, claro. Ele sorriu e eu sabia que era verdade, ele era o mais equilibrado do 'par'.

- Você me chamou. Comentei depois de um tempo que ele passou apenas a observar o movimento de seu gêmeo.

- Ah, claro, claro, onde estou com a cabeça. Ele deu um sorriso tolo que logo se rompeu em algo mais. – Por que está tão sonhador esses dias Mori-senpai? Ele perguntou e parecia estar curioso, e a mais de um dia, pois parecia ter observado por um longo tempo. Todos observadores. – Alias_... com o que_? Ele perguntou e um sorriso presunçoso veio as suas faces o fazendo aparecer ainda mais com seu irmão.

- Haruhi. Respondi honestamente o que não tirou Kaoru dos eixos, ele parecia já esperar uma resposta direta minha.

Ele sorriu e vi que havia traços de pena em seus olhos. – Ela _é_ especial não? Ele perguntou se encolhendo mais em seus braços. – Se ela conseguiu entrar em sua mente então isso quer dizer algo ao menos. Ele riu satisfeito com minha expressão inalterada. – Gosta dela Mori-senpai? Ele perguntou, e vi a curiosidade insaciável em seus olhos e voz, Kaoru composto se escapuliu por alguns minutos, penso.

Sacudi a cabeça negativamente. – Não sei. Eu respondi e vi que ele notou a falta das palavras que não precisavam ser ditas a luz do dia, para ouvidos desatentos ou atentos.

Ele colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e deu um pequeno aperto nele, sabia que palavras não significavam muito às vezes. Kaoru era o mais novo, porém rapidamente sábio com o tempo.

- Se precisar... Ele balançou os ombros duvidoso de sua própria proposta, mas logo parecendo evaporar quando eu acenei a cabeça com um sim e um olhar que dizia que eu o procuraria.

- _Kaoruuuuuu!_

Ele olhou na direção de seu gêmeo e acenou para ele já se levantando para ir, mas não sem antes me mandar um olhar amigável.

Tempos e tardes de teatro depois falávamos de sonhos acordados e alvos impossíveis, que parecia natural para os dois.

-

_5.e os seus olhos não me mentem, a verdade imprimida neles_.

E eu apenas sei que ela vai até ele, todos os caminhos o levam até Tamaki e não estou furioso ou qualquer reação, não seria o que Mori-senpai, o herdeiro dos Morinozuka, Takashi, faria. Ele ficaria em seu lugar, observando de longe, preponderando coisas, protegendo Mitsukuni e sempre com um olhar vago no rosto. Ele não iria correr e lutar por algo que ele sabe que não tem por garantido (e nem sabe se tem fundamento, na verdade), ele apenas sabe que vai continuar lá, como sempre, a segurando se ela cair, a carregando do perigo, estando numa silenciosa (e deleitosa) conversa a dois com ela.

Sei também que não sou o único que passa pelo mesmo e que minha dor será maior ou menor que os outros; não é o que acontece com o sereno, misterioso e calmo Takashi Morinozuka, o tipo selvagem do clube, ele observará e seguirá o que todos acham que ele é, porém, ao contrário do que eles acham do porquê ele vai fazer.

Ele não vai se calar porque é resignado, e nem servir Mitsukuni por obrigação. Ele tem suas próprias escolhas que são secretas num jeito não tão secretivo assim, e que as faz porque apenas acha que é certo.

Então, quando Haruhi passa levemente (_propositalmente_) sua mão contra a sua, chama o seu nome por ajuda, vermelha-se quando menciono seu nome ou faço algo relativamente extraordinário aos seus olhos, dá um breve sorriso quando nossos olhos se encontram, roça levemente seus lábios contra os meus enquanto tiro uma das sonecas no clube (que eu apenas não vejo), eu não me calarei porque é o certo a fazer.

E sim porque nesse silêncio, coisas foram construídas, mistérios, relações, pessoas, sentimentos se difundiram, e também porque... Foi assim que em certos acontecimentos o tipo selvagem se apaixonou pelo tipo natural.

Afinal, no silêncio, tudo sempre é dito no final das contas.

-

Preciso do teu silêncio

_cúmplice_

sobre minhas falhas.

Não fale.

Um sopro, a menor vogal

pode me desamparar.

E se eu abrir a boca

minha alma vai rachar.

O silêncio, aprendo,

pode construir. É um modo

denso/tenso

- de **coexistir**.

Calar, às vezes,

é fina forma de amar

Affonso Romano de Sant'Anna

_fin_

* * *

**N/A: **Confesso que temo se os personagens ficaram muito OOC, mas me perdoem, minha primeira fic de Ouran, com o tempo vou melhorar eles ok'?

Obrigada pela leitura _mesmo_!


End file.
